


New Car Smell

by Vonnelise



Series: The Full Moon [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Breeding, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First POV, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, PWP, Pack Dynamics, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Somnophilia, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This mating season will be different. Collin swears by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Car Smell

We both have to take off a week from work. A week. No, neither of us is sick. Nor did anyone die. It’s just that it’s mating season. And it’s not like any other mating season we’ve ever been through, either. This season, is the one where Collin has to breed me. Breed me until the only smelly smell that anyone will smell is the smell of Collin when they smell me. The season where Collin breeds me till I’m full. Breeds me until his seed has reached its goal.

Yep, this is the season where I get knocked up with were babies. Collin told me this even before we got married that when my, and I quote, “Fragile, human body” is mature enough to carry babies, I will have no choice but to comply. At least he told me years before. And even gave me a heads up a few months ago. He’s told me lots of things over the past few months actually, even presented a power point. This season, his wolf would be out more than ever and there is nothing he can do about it. He’ll be much more possessive, much more animalistic. All because his wolf knows even before I do, when my body is ready to hold an x amount of babies. 

That’s one thing that I remember from that Power Point, that there’s a one-percent chance that we’ll have a single baby. With his super human sperm, we’re expecting at least four babies, which is why my body wasn’t physically able to hold were babies until now. I’m twenty-three. Collin says that the average human female is ready to carry super human babies by the age of twenty-one. Whatever, I’m a late bloomer.

Also, he doesn’t like it when I call our future kids “were babies”, he says that the proper word for them are “cubs”. So, we’re going to make cubs. 

So that’s why we haven’t been to work in a week. Because Collin has the instinctual need to produce off-spring. It’s nature, and you can’t argue with Mother Nature. And that’s also why I was attacked in the middle of making a sandwich in the kitchen. Instincts. Collin pushed me onto the granite top island and lifted my legs all the way up for better access. 

I get a good look at his face. His features haven’t been entirely human since last week. I’ve gotten so used to seeing his glowing red eyes, elongated teeth, and sharp claws… just as if he doesn’t scratch me with one of them. (And thank God he hasn’t). 

“Mine,” Collin grunts over and over as he pounds into me. The slide of my body on the granite top is starting to get uncomfortable and hot. But he’s more wolf than man, and I don’t think he’d understand at this point. With how much we’ve been fucking, I doubt this’ll take long, anyway. 

I was wrong, that fucking in the kitchen took longer than expected. At least half an hour. And I didn’t even say what hour it was when I was attacked. Three. In. The. Fucking. Morning. 

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. They flutter open to the sight of Collin’s head between my thighs, lapping softly at me. Oh, fuck. My head thunks back into the flurry of pillows as I just focus on the tongue in me. He hasn’t given me head in a long while, too eager to get his dick in me to do any of the extra stuff. His tongue slides out of me, and feel him glide up my body till we’re face to face. A small smirk is on his face. His plump lips trace mine as we stare at each other. 

“You’re finally awake,” Collin whispers. My eyes flutter, still a bit sleepy. “What time is it?” I ask with a yawn. Collin takes a quick sniff of the air and has his answer. He’s gotten so good with his senses that he’s able to tell the time just by sniffing the air. “About two o’clock.” My brows furrow at that. “In the afternoon?” I ask.

Collin nods his head with a smile. “Yep, you slept almost the whole day.” For this whole week, the longest we’ve gone without fucking has been an hour because I would have to recover, eat, use the facilities, and shower. Even then, he’d sneak a quick fuck in the shower. So it’s kinda hard to believe that he’s gone eleven hours without being inside me. I slap his face. A loud CRACK sounds in the otherwise quiet room.

“What the hell was that for?!” He asks. Ugh, he’s such a big baby. His cheek isn’t even red anymore; his werewolf healing took care of that. “You fucked me in my sleep, didn’t you?” I bite out. I’m not really mad, for some reason it just sounds that way. The frown is gone from his face and all that is left is a sly smile. “Well, I had to do something.” I roll my eyes. His teeth were already elongated, but they seem to be getting longer. And his eyes were a little auburn, but now they’re back to their fiery alpha red. I’m fatigued still; those eleven hours weren’t enough for what Collin has been doing to me for the last seven days. 

“I need some time,” I tell him. The smile once again drops from his face. “For what?” Like he doesn’t know. “Collin, my little human body can’t handle you right now. I’m hungry,” I even pout. He locks eyes with me, and oh shit. He’s doing that mind game with me. “We’re going to fuck first. Then I’m going to make you the best meal ever and feed it to you.” His words sink deep into me and I have no choice but to comply. I hate when he does this shit. 

I nod my head and sink back into the pillows, giving him full control. That arrogant smile is plastered on his face as he watches me submit. 

He opens my legs wider so he can better accommodate himself. He lines himself up, and then sinks himself in fast and hard. A gasp escapes my mouth from the sheer force from it. He doesn’t give me any time to adjust, why would I even expect it? I’m still sore from the times that he’s had me from when I was asleep and from the kitchen. “Collin… Alpha, please…slow down,” I plead breathlessly. He breaks his eye contact from where he was staring at where our bodies meet to look up at me, shaking his head. His humanity slowly slipping away.

“No can do, little one. Need…to…make sure…you’re full of…cubs.” His words come out every other thrust. Collin goes faster and faster, and grabs onto my left hip bone to make me meet his thrusts better. I slide off the pillows a bit and another gasp escapes from my lips. But this one not from pain, but from pleasure. The slight movement makes him hit my spot head on with each thrust he gives me.

I wrap my legs around his waist loosely, still not up to my normal strength and try to pull him in deeper. Collin begins to pant with my new found assistance. He lifts my head up so he can nuzzle my neck. The growls he lets out slowly drift into me.

“Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine!” Collin repeats like a mantra. My head lolls back in his hands as I drift closer and closer to that peak. Collin latches onto my neck, to add another bruise to the dozens surrounding it. Turtle necks are going to be my friend for awhile.

“Yours, Alpha. Yours, always yours,” I breathe into his ear. My words seem to spur him on more. The only sound that can be heard is the slide of his cock going in and out of my wet entrance. The sound absolutely disgusts me, but Collin can’t get enough of it. 

At the pit of my stomach seems to be growing and I know exactly what it is. “Faster, Alpha! Faster!” I don’t mean for it to sound like a plea, but it sure does sound like one. My mind gets cloudier by each thrust he delivers. And soon, I’m there. Heavy moans being ripped from me as my vision fades to black. For a few minutes, I can’t even open my eyes. I just let Collin lay me back down on the bed and have his way with me. He has no restraints on him now, so he goes all for it. And moments later, I can feel his giant seed oozing into me, followed by a low guttural moan coming from his throat.

After that, I don’t know what happens. I just succumb to sleep once again, not even fed.

I’m moving for some reason. Some reason I don’t know…yet. I open my eyes to see our powder blue sheets beneath me. And the feel of Collin plowing into me from behind. The sun is down, which means I’ve been out for a few hours. He’s still going at it? The full length mirror is a few feet in front of me, so I can now see everything, and so can Collin. He’s looking right into my eyes as he rides me with a smile on his stupid face. 

“Guess who’s awake,” a glint of fang shines in the moonlight with every word he musters. I blink and droop my head down to lay on my arms, totally exhausted. Collin wraps a hand around my hair and pulls. Pulls so I’m staring at our reflection in the mirror. “No, no, no. Stay with me, love. Watch me breed you.” My mouth is hanging open at this point from the nice slide of Collin going in, and then oh slow out. 

One more slam inside of me and now we’re connected. His knot forms just outside of my hole and he pushes it in right before it gets to its full size. Another breath comes from my throat as I feel wave after wave of come pump inside of me. Collin unwraps his hand from my hair and lets me fall onto the bed. He leans down till his mouth is right by my ear and mewls with every fresh pump of cum. 

“It took. I know it took. You’re gonna be a mommy, love.” He pants. I freeze with his words. Those words, Collin has never said those words at all in the past seven days that we’ve been doing this non-stop. It’s always been, “Gonna breed you,” or “Fill you with my pups”. But, never that. Never those words together. And for some reason, I feel that this is the time where I’m pregnant. Pregnant with my Alpha husband’s werewolf babies. 

When the knot deflates, Collin sloppily slides out of me and so does some of the cum. He’s not as quick as he’d be with trying to push it back in since he’s so sure that I’m pregnant this time. He gently rolls me onto my back and lays on top of my belly, rubbing circles into it. 

“You really think it took this time?” I ask. He looks up at me with a more human face and that alone is proof alone for me. His green eyes bore into mine as he smiles a fangless smile. “I’m sure, love. I’m sure.”

As promised, Collin makes me dinner. He makes creamy mashed potatoes, roasted chicken, corn, and a side of French bread. Collin makes it into a sandwich, so it won’t be that much of a nuisance for me. Collin feeds it to me in bed as he breaks off halves and brings it up to my lips. 

“I know it took, love. I just know it. And in a couple days, we won’t even need a pregnancy test, I’ll just be able to smell it on you,” Collin tells me as he feeds me more food. I nod my head with a soft smile, still too exhausted to do anything more. He understands and doesn’t ask for me to say anything. 

 

The week goes by smoothly. We both go back to our jobs. Collin focusing more and more on the fight club, and me helping at his mother’s flower shop. The first day when I come back, Collin’s mother, Sandra’s nostrils flared when she catches a whiff of me.

“I thought you were my son,” she says knowingly. A blush came over me quick. I don’t know how to respond to that, so I rush to the back to get started on the wedding order. 

I come home at around nine that night, that wedding took longer than expected. Collin is in the kitchen as always, tossing the pasta together. “Hey, love! How was…” Collin stops mid-sentence and I hear a dish drop into the sink. I walk in the direction of the kitchen to see what had happened. But Collin is right in front of me before I can do such a thing. His nostrils flare as he sniffs hurriedly. He drops to his knees and smells my crotch area and belly. 

My eyes widen at what he’s doing. He smells something extra. “Wh-what is it?” I ask timidly. Collin brings me closer by the hips and his nose dips into my belly button. “You usually smell of frosting and me,” he starts. I do love eating frosting, and Collin is always forcing his way inside me. “But now you smell of something else, of something new. Love, I think you’re pregnant,” Collin mumbles, not believing himself. 

The breath has been knocked out of me. I’m pregnant. I’m pregnant with the love of my life’s kids. I’m going to be a mother and he’s going to be a father. And this house won’t be just for us, but for a lot of other little were people who may be stronger than me. 

Now that that thought passes through my mind, I just might take Collin up on his offer to turn me into a wolf. Might be easier to deal with the kids. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, all I’m thinking about is if I’ll get at least one baby girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review!


End file.
